Young Blood
by KingOfTheRock
Summary: The rise and fall of the Red Lotus, from their first meeting to their eventual captivity.
1. Some Liberation

**A/N: This is a prequel to my other fic, Underground. Some of the things may intertwine, but you don't have to read it to understand this one.**

**Thanks to Elvira and Elana for holding my hand.**

At the tender age of thirteen, Ghazan had already been the best earthbender in his entire neighborhood. He could take out anyone, mostly due to too many street fights. Every day his older sister sent him to spend hours on the training field. Sometimes she'd come along to coach him, if she didn't have to work. Today he was all alone, though, except for some rich boy who kept stalking him the whole time.

"What do you want? Don't you have enough money to buy a ticket for some real entertainment?" He asked as he finished his training and noticed his observer had stayed put.

He was about sixteen, dressed in Ba Sing Se's finest attire, with an annoyingly calm expression on his face.

"You're a really good bender for a kid," he smiled.

"I'm a really good bender for any age. _What is it?"_

"My name's Zaheer, and I need your help. I'm willing to pay you for it. A lot."

"I don't care about money, and I'm not helping you," Ghazan narrowed his eyes. Rich people were always the same; they kept thinking they can buy everything and everyone, make all their stupid whims come true. His skills weren't for sale.

"That's a first," he smiled. "Then let's make a wager. If you can hit me, I'll leave you alone. If I beat you, you'll have to do something for me."

"Deal," he clenched his fists. Hitting this spoiled brat would be easy even after hours of tedious training. In fact, it might just be the highlight of his day. He wondered if Zaheer will maintain his serene exterior after he gets hit in the face repeatedly.

A large rock emerged with a stomp of his foot. He launched piece by piece at the boy. Zaheer managed to dodge every strike with flips and somersaults, constantly trying to narrow the distance between them. Eventually he decided to change his approach and entrap Zaheer's feet. The rich bastard jumped away before Ghazan could finish his move - he was much quicker than anyone Ghazan has ever fought before. He knew Zaheer won't be able to hit him from a distance, so he kept backing up to maintain his advantage; however, the arena wasn't infinite, and eventually he found himself backed up with Zaheer charging at him. He stepped out of the way, his stance already shaky by the sudden movement. The older boy seized the opportunity and tripped Ghazan by sending a low kick to his feet.

For the first time in months, Ghazan lost his stability and fell to the ground. He was defeated by a _non-bender, _and a rich one, at that. Shouldn't he just be sitting on some pedestal while his servants did all the work for him? How could anyone move so damn fast? He got up, feeling grumpier than ever.

"I believe you owe me a job," Zaheer resumed his calm, annoying smile.

* * *

><p>"We're going to approach this mission very carefully," Zaheer explained when Ghazan showed up for his first day. "It's going to take a few weeks, and you'll have to practice first. You're good, but not as good as you think. Like most earthbenders, you're too slow. You have to learn how to move a little."<p>

"Then why won't we just give up this whole thing and you'll find yourself a quicker earthbender," he rolled his eyes. He assumed this _mission _is going to be a brief one, steal something or attack someone. Zaheer never mentioned anything about preparation time, and now he's stuck here with this condescending jerk just for losing a dumb bet.

"No, you're perfect, but I'm going to teach you to be more adaptable in combat. You can't always stay put while fighting multiple foes."

"Multiple?" He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>"This is it," Zaheer said as the three of them walked to a crumbling hut in the Lower Ring. "Your new home. I know it's not much, but that's all I could buy without my parents noticing."<p>

"When should I report for duty?" The combustion girl asked. She was shaking like a leaf their whole way back to the city.

"There's no duty," he put a sack of money in her hand. "That's for clothes and food, and anything else you want. I'll come by tomorrow to make sure you've got everything you need."

"Then what should I do?" She asked, utterly confused.

"Whatever you want," he smiled at her.

The girl was about eleven years old, but already taller than Ghazan. Her bending was the most powerful one there is, yet she seemed so meek and broken; it made him wonder what happened to her over at that camp.

"I think… I want to sleep for a while," she said, nearly waiting for him to forbid her.

"I hope you find the bed comfortable enough. Let me know if anything bothers you."

The girl entered the hut, looking at the two of them nervously as if they plan to trap her all over again. It was a pitiful sight.

"You know I don't ask too many questions, but what are you going to do with her?" Ghazan scowled. She's clearly been through enough already. Getting her away from that warlord was the scariest thing he's ever done, and it would have been in vain if all he did was transfer her to a slightly different prison.

"I'm going to take care of her."

"Yeah, right. You want her as your own weapon, don't you?" He was more than willing to punch him in the face, if only he were quick enough.

"I already have everything I need. If I want anything else, I could get it myself, without mentally torturing a helpless girl. You can check on her yourself if you don't believe me."

"I will," he promised. He'll drop by every day, just to make sure she's getting better. She didn't seem like she's able to live on her own just yet, and could probably use the company.

"Congratulations, I'm relieving you of your debt now. Thanks for sticking to your word," he held out his hand for Ghazan to shake.

He thought about it for a moment – Zaheer wasn't like the other rich bastards. Sure, he was going overboard with his calm philosophies, and he's boring as hell, but there was something about him. Throughout those weeks, he only used his money for others. Never has he mentioned shopping or gourmet food; all he cared about is gurus and the mission. Annoying as it may be to admit, he did become a better earthbender during their time together.

"Maybe we could practice again sometime, just so I could keep my eye on you," he muttered as he shook Zaheer's hand.


	2. City Of Angels

Ming Hua was more than excited to run off and start a new life, away from everyone she ever knew and their constant stares and gossip. The Earth Kingdom was a vast land filled with possibilities, but the journey didn't seem as tempting once she set foot in Ba Sing Se.

All she could afford was a lousy bed in the Lower Ring. It hardly resembled the wild beauty of the Southern Pole, and the heat was driving her crazy.

"Hey – excuse me – "

She turned around to see another one of those street-rats chasing her. People must be desperate for money in the slums.

"Try to mug me and you're a dead man," she stared at him, forming an ice blade with her water-arm. His scarred face indicated he's had his share of battles, but there's no reason she can't take him in a fight.

"That's not my intention, I promise you," he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I noticed your bending – how do you do that?"

"Well…" explaining it wasn't easy. After years of practicing, bending came so naturally to her she didn't dwell on the intricacies of it. Keeping it a secret from the entire world also made it harder to form her bending into words, but there was no reason to hide it anymore. She was free now. "It's just like moving a limb by now, especially the basic moves. I think about it and it happens."

"Incredible," he smiled. "I've only read of two other cases of psyche bending. And what do you mean by _basic _moves? Are there advanced ones?"

"Wait and see," she smirked.

He waved at someone behind her. A few seconds later they were joined by a girl nearly twice her size.

They examined each other for a brief moment. A combustion bender. Quite a rare sight, especially in the Pole, and Ming Hua forced herself not to stare at her tattoo. That's when she realized the two of them were exactly the same – two rarities, freaks who stand out in the crowd, stare-magnets.

She liked her already.

* * *

><p>It was different with Ghazan.<p>

Zaheer and P'li dragged her to the training field to meet him, and just like everybody else, he gave her the pitying stare. As they sparred, he refused to make any moves, as if he might break her. She used this opportunity to show him how gravely mistaken he is, making him fall on his ass as many times as possible, until he realized just what she's capable of.

By the time _that _realization sank in his thick skull, she didn't think very highly of him.

"Ming Hua, right?" He asked her as they went to sit on the sidelines, making way for P'li and Zaheer. With her abilities, it might be best to keep their distance.

"It's amazing you can still remember anything after all these nasty falls you took."

"Imagine how bad I had it the first time I fought P'li," he grinned.

"Did you hold back against her too?" She scowled. She was one of the greatest waterbenders in the world, not one who needs to be babied by a stupid guy who shuffles rocks.

"No, _she_ held back against me, or I'd be dead," he paused, probably waiting for her to laugh. She didn't. "Where's your sense of humor?"

"In the South Pole," she muttered.

"Lighten up. Sorry for not kicking your ass. I'll do it tomorrow, I promise," he smiled at her.

"You can only try."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, Ghazan <em>did <em>kick her ass the next day. This, along with him being hospitable enough to invite all three of them to his home, and even steal some food for them, made her realize he might not be so bad.

Traveling to Ba Sing Se turned out to be a good idea after all.


	3. Road Trippin'

**Thanks to my life-savers, Elvira and Alena.**

Everything has been perfect since they left Ba Sing Se. Ming Hua has never had such a unique lifestyle before – living out of a backpack, camping, working random jobs for meager wage, witnessing the beauty the Earth Kingdom had to offer. The weeks flew by like days. For the first time in her life, she truly _belonged_. They liked her, appreciated her and enjoyed her company. They laughed, bickered and teased each other. Her dark times in the Pole seemed like nothing but a bad dream when she was with them.

One of these nights, Ghazan went off on his own to some tavern, and Zaheer secluded himself in order to try and enter the Spirit World, leaving her all alone with P'li for the first time since they met.

"Well, Ming Hua, I finally have you all to myself," the firebender smiled at her. "You've always been so mysterious. Where did you run away from?"

"I didn't run away," she said a bit too quickly. "I left. There's a difference."

"Uh huh," she raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we're all runaways here. You can tell me."

"I ran from the South Pole."

"I already know where you're from. You could share a little bit more details than that."

What could Ming Hua say? _I left my home after I killed my father and made it seem like a botched burglery_? "Maybe you should go first, if you're a runaway too."

"I don't like talking about it. It's the sort of memories I try to burry," her usually-cheerful expression darkened. "I've… done things. And then Zaheer set me free. There was this warlord, near Ba Sing Se. You could say he owned me. Zaheer helped me get away from him – he bribed some guards, and then… I'm not sure, it's all still blurry. Then he just told me to come with him, and I did. It used to be so obvious that I would do everything anyone tells me."

"P'li," she mumbled, completely baffled by her confession. She had no idea how to respond in this kind of situation. It took her long enough to figure out ordinary friendly conversations, what is she supposed to reply to _that? _"Umm. I'm sorry. I had no idea that's what you've been through."

"I'm okay," she smiled, though it indicated she wasn't okay at all. "That's how I met Zaheer. He changed my life. I've never known anyone this brave and selfless before."

Ming Hua sent her water-arms to embrace her friend – it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. She didn't know if those watery hugs are as comforting as real ones, but that's all she could give.

"Now it's your turn."

P'li exposed her heart and soul to her, but how could Ming Hua confess a murder to someone she's only known for so little time? She truly loved her new friend, yet she doubted their relationship could withstand such a confession, not to mention the risks.

"I just… had a really crappy father."

"Seriously?" She scowled. "Must have been pretty bad if that's all you're willing to say."

"It was." Then she suddenly noticed something in P'li's story doesn't add up. "Say, where did Zaheer get enough money to bribe all these guards?" She asked eventually. They were all working at lousy jobs to afford their trip, doing grunt work for random farmers or millers, occasionally stealing. They weren't exactly swimming in cash.

"He never told you? He was filthy rich once. His parents were investors in Cabbage Corp. Or maybe they were executives in Cabbage Corp? I'm not sure, but they were loaded. You know Zaheer, though. It didn't add up with his philosophies, so he ran away to the Lower Ring. Do you see how amazing he is? Not only does he care about others, he's also the most spiritual person in the world. How many people would walk away from a life of wealth to go live in a slum? All be brought with him was some books. Isn't he incredible?" Her eyes glinted when she spoke of him. The previous murkiness that took over her was long gone, making its way for admiration and love.

Ming Hua hoped that someday, she could feel this way for someone as well.


	4. Transcending

**Yet another thanks to my army of betas, Elvira and Alena. **

**Also, thanks to anyone who read the previous chapters, and especially those who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't get to thank each of you personally, as this is incredibly important to me.**

"I want to see Lake Yogan next," P'li exclaimed, pointing a painted fingernail at their map.

"Are you crazy? Look at the terrain on this thing, it'll take us days to make that climb," Ghazan objected. He loved nature, but hiking for this long uphill just to see a lake wasn't worth the effort.

"Didn't you say you were some sort of earthbender?" She smiled mischievously.

"I might have said that at some point," he frowned, guessing where this is going.

"Then bend us up there!"

"No way. I'm not going to work my ass off bending you up a freakin' _mountain _like some sort of human elevator while the three of you laze around and do nothing. Go find some other slave."

"That's a great idea," Zaheer smiled, completely ignoring his words. "It could be a great training opportunity, and with bending we could arrive in a matter of hours. I've heard it's beautiful there that time of year."

"Ming Hua, help me out here," Ghazan looked at her hopefully.

"Maybe we could take a vote," she offered. "All in favor of Ghazan slaving away so we could see a lake?"

He was outnumbered three to one.

* * *

><p>It was the most tiring day of his life. He's never done such intense bending for so long. That mountain was way too high, and watching his friends rest, laugh or give him directions on their makeshift elevator wasn't very helpful, either, but they managed to arrive by sunset.<p>

As he finally set his eyes on Lake Yogan, he could understand why they wanted to visit there so badly. It was the most beautiful and dangerous display of nature he's ever seen. Underneath the mountain was a crater which contained this highly unusual lake.

A lake of lava.

It was comprised of basalt, mostly, but between the cracks he could see the bright red glow of hot molten rock.

There was something strange about it. Perhaps it was some side effect from excessive bending, but when he looked at it, he could _sense _it, as if the vast pool was calling to him.

Well, it _was _some sort of earth, after all. Was there any chance he could – he stopped himself from developing false hopes. Lavabending. That's just silly.

* * *

><p>He still had to try.<p>

When everyone fell asleep, he returned to the top of the mountain and focused on the raw lava far beneath him, channeling his energy to make it move.

Nothing happened.

In fact, nothing happened for a very long time, no matter how hard he tried, how he moved or what he focused on.

"You know what helped me get my bending in order?"

He was nearly startled to death as he heard Ming Hua behind him. Sneaking up on him was nearly impossible, but he was too distracted to notice anything. He calmed his breaths and turned to face her.

"How long have you been here?" He scowled. Trying all these useless bending moves must have made him look like a complete idiot.

"A while," she half-smiled. "Try anger."

"Have we met? I don't get angry. Ever."

"You're so full of it. Not showing your anger doesn't mean you don't have any," she approached him, looking him straight in the eye. "You're furious with your sister."

"No, I just don't care about her at all," he grunted.

"Who are you kidding? She betrayed you, abandoned you, there was no doubt you were her last priority. Did she even care about not seeing you ever again or has she just waved you off? It must have hurt that she chose her boyfriend over you, and pretty easily, too – "

"Shut up," he clenched his fists. "She wasn't always like that, she used to be a great sister."

"Right, until she wasn't. What exactly made her give up on you?"

"I can see right through you, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I let her go."

"Oh, wait, I remember now – she didn't choose her boyfriend over you; she chose her boyfriend's _money_, is that right? How does it feel being worth less than a sack of coins?"

"Fuck, Ming Hua, you're a world-class bitch." She didn't have her water-arms at the moment, so attacking her would be a low move, even though she fucking deserved it. Of course he was furious with Noriko, but he didn't need her to remind him of it. He had to move on with his life, not hold on to his bitterness. She struck a nerve, and brought up thoughts he never wanted to deal with again. His sister _did _leave him for a fancy house and a better life. He'll never truly stop resenting her for it. "Mind your own fucking business, and next time save your _help _for yourself."

She glanced over his shoulder, her teasing smile replacing with wonder. "Wow. I never thought you'd actually do it."

He pivoted to see the lake. What was once mostly comprised of dark basalt became a nearly blinding, bubbling pool of lava. His eyes widened as he realized – that was him. He pulled it off.

"I was lavabending," he said to her in awe.

"Impressive. How do you think _that _happened?"

He ran to her and lifted her up in the air, holding her waist while laughing like a crazy person. "Okay, I take everything back – you're a genius!"

"Put me down, crazy lavabender," she laughed. "It was a bet – either it'd work or you'd hate me forever. I decided to take my chances. Family is always a great source for pure rage."

These sorts of comments always made him wonder what happened to her.

"I'm glad it was such an easy bet to make," he smiled and put her down, ruffling her hair. Now he had another challenge ahead of him – controlling this new ability.


	5. Lives Rearranged

**Thanks again to Elvira & Alena for your awesome help.**

Ghazan's lavabending practices were fascinating to watch, from a safe distance, of course. As time went by, he became skilled in ways none of them ever imagined. Lava was a beautiful and dangerous liquid, much like water. Sometimes she noticed he was using a few of her own bending moves in order to manipulate it, and he performed it brilliantly. If she had arms, she couldn't have done it any better herself.

* * *

><p>"Ming Hua? Your father let me in. I hope you don't mind." A voice tore her from her blissful slumber. She blinked a few times, re-adjusting to the harsh reality. She tried sitting up, only to remember how difficult it is without arms.<p>

She never saw that man in person before. Only his haircut and clothes gave his identity away.

"Hello, Chief Sokka," she said in a sleepy voice. It's only been a few days since she returned from the healer's. Sleep was her only sanctuary, and she resented him for pulling her out of it.

"I heard about what happened to you, so I wanted to make sure you're okay. Your daddy told us you went out on a late-night trip and got caught in some ice. It must have been a terrible night."

Her father was a liar. It was all his fault she lost her arms. He's the one who left her to freeze all night long, ignoring her cries for help until she was too weak to scream. She would have told the truth if he hadn't warned her in advance.

_If anyone ever asks you how it happened, lie. Otherwise they'll take me to jail, and then you'll be all alone. Who would ever agree to take care of a worthless child like you? You'll starve to death out on the street, if the cold won't get you first._

"I got lost and I was so scared," she lowered her eyes. Lying didn't come naturally to her.

"The healer also told me you were covered in bruises. Is everything okay at home? Does your father take good care of you?"

Before the 'accident' she was always bruised and beaten. The spars against him constantly resulted in a few nasty hits. She used to love him. He took care of her, trained her and wanted her to be the best waterbender in the world, but she knew by now he was a bad man. He really did deserve to go to prison, but if he does, what will happen to her?

"I slipped on ice and fell downhill. It wasn't his fault, he's the best daddy in the world."

The Chief didn't ask any more questions. Maybe he was dumb enough to believe her; maybe he just didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Don't you love it when he's in the Spirit World?" Ghazan took a bite of his dinner, glancing at Zaheer's motionless body. "This is the only time when he doesn't <em>talk <em>about the Spirit World."

"Come on, he's just enthusiastic. I think it's cute," P'li defended him.

"Maybe he'll spare us today's story if we pretend to be asleep," Ming Hua suggested. Zaheer has always been talkative, to say the least, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut ever since he found his way in.

"When has it ever worked?" Ghazan laughed.

"Can we just set up camp elsewhere and leave him? It's – "

"There's something I must tell you," Zaheer cut her off as he finally joined them in the physical world.

"You're back," P'li said in relief, hugging him closely. She's always been paranoid while he was away.

"I am," he smiled at her, "and I've met a fascinating person."

"Fascinating by your standards or normal people's?" Ghazan rolled his eyes.

"Both. His name is Xai Bau, and we've had a long talk. We have many things in common – his perception of freedom is identical to Guru Laghima's. Not only that, he's also made it his life's work to achieve this freedom for the entire world. He founded a secret organization to achieve this goal."

"Riveting."

"You don't grasp the full meaning of it," he said excitedly. "Xai Bau offered me to join, and I can't do it without the three of you. Think about it – _complete freedom._ Every person free to do as they choose, no laws to bind us, no stupid kings, dictators or leaders, no corrupted police officers. No prisons," he looked at P'li. "We can help bring freedom to the world."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Ghazan raised an eyebrow.

"That's a _great_ idea. Freedom should be a given to everyone. No one should have to fight for it or have it taken away, no matter what," P'li's eyes glistened with enthusiasm. "It should be our life's work too."

"Ming Hua?"

All three of them looked at her, waiting for her decision.

Leaders are just as useless as families. They never care for the little citizen, the one who truly needs their help. All they want is power, fame, or money. Sokka never wanted to help her; he only wanted everyone to _think _he did. In reality, no one will ever help her but herself.

On the outside, she was a helpless crippled girl, with no one to take care of her but a drunken bum; everyone knew about his drinking habits, felt sorry for her, and then looked the other way. How could Sokka do the same and let her live this way? Why hasn't he seen through the lies she was forced to tell when she was young and defenseless? His job as Chief was to help his tribe and its citizens. Was her life so pathetic and unimportant for him to lift a finger and interfere?

She resented him for that brief, useless visit and hated him nearly as much as she hated her deceased father. He was the one man who could have saved her from a life of insults and neglect, yet he did nothing. All he's ever done was dedicate fifteen minutes of his precious time for a worthless visitation.

If Sokka wasn't so damn famous, she would have killed him too. Maybe now she'll finally get the chance.

"I'm in."


	6. Forgot About My Love

Being a part of a greater cause made her see life from a different angle. Suddenly everything they did had meaning – they were more than just four friends having a good time. They were fighters, working side by side to make the world a better place.

Their superb bending skills, flawless teamwork and Zaheer's brilliant strategies made them soar through the ranks in a matter of months. There were no _official _ranks, that would contradict the whole concept of the Order, but Zaheer's daily conferences with Xai Bau and the gradually important missions that were assigned to them, indicated they were more than simple pawns.

Most of their missions so far haven't been very challenging; assassinate vicious governors or commanders, or secure some important item. It usually required a preliminary boring meeting with some old guy. Today, however, Zaheer promised them it's going to be special, that they were on the verge of the mission of a lifetime.

The meeting was held at a small room at their inn, and they were joined by a much younger man than average.

He was wearing blue travel cloths, a traditional Water Tribe hairdo and an overly satisfied expression.

"It's good to finally meet you in the physical world, Unalaq," Zaheer smiled as the two of them shook hands.

"A mission that important should be discussed with all four of you, in person," he turned to the others. "You must be Ghazan, P'li and Ming Hua. I must say, I've heard much of your powerful bending, but Zaheer failed to mention your beauty," he smiled at Ming Hua.

"How strange, I've heard nothing of your appearance _or _your bending," she commented dryly.

Ming Hua only had eyes for Ghazan; every other man seemed like a pathetic waste of her time. Unfortunately for her, she was so caught up in her feelings for him that there was no escaping it. It was a love doomed for failure – she's known him well enough by now to know he doesn't feel the same, but every time their eyes met or they shared a private late-night conversation made her stupidly happy.

"I'm about to become Chief of the Northern Water Tribe," he said in wonder, as if not knowing who he is was impossible.

"How does that work with aspiring for anarchy?" Ghazan commented.

She loved how he always knew exactly what to say.

"That is going to come in handy on what you're about to do," he scowled.

"Let's get right to it," Zaheer said. "Avatar Aang is dead, and somewhere in the Water Tribes his successor was born. It might take a few years, but eventually we'll figure his or her identity and location. Then we'll take the new Avatar to be raised by us, as one of our own."

"That's ridiculous," Ming Hua rolled her eyes. "We're not fit to be parents, especially Ghazan."

"Hey – okay, that's actually true. You're not really counting on us to raise a _child_, right? It's just stupid."

"Save the parenting to me. All you have to do is teach your respective element."

"With the Avatar raised by the Red Lotus, we could mold him in our hands like clay. I will use my knowledge and authority of the Water Tribes to assist you, and serve as a spiritual mentor," Unalaq persisted.

"Kidnapping the Avatar can't be that easy," P'li said in concern. She rarely disagreed with Zaheer, especially on everything Red-Lotus-related. This plan must truly be moronic _and _dangerous for her to object to it.

* * *

><p>Their meeting didn't end as Unalaq and Zaheer had hoped. All three of them were still reluctant on the crazy idea of kidnapping the Avatar. When they eventually gave up on convincing them for the day, Unalaq tried his luck once more and asked Ming Hua for a drink.<p>

She had every reason in the world to say no. He wasn't as handsome as Ghazan, and not nearly as funny or witty. They didn't have the same rare connection, where she can just look into his eyes and tell exactly what he's thinking. She hardly even knew anything about Unalaq except for him being crazy, overly-spiritual and boring.

In all these years, she's never even kissed a man before. They weren't exactly chasing her back at the Pole, and then she spent most of her time with her friends and eventually fell for Ghazan, losing interest in anyone else. Her love interest didn't share her lack of experience. She knew what he was doing in those nights where he disappeared into some town and came back the next morning. He'll never reciprocate her feelings, never kiss her, so why should she remain untouched?

Unalaq was nothing like Ghazan, but maybe it was a good thing. He had a dull personality, yet he knew how to touch her in a way that made her quiver with excitement, his body was broad-shouldered and muscular, and the night they spent together made her feel things she didn't even knew were possible. For a few sweet hours, the burden of her feelings has been lifted.


	7. Just A Minor Thing

**Thanks again to my army of betas, Elvira and Alena.**

He watched resentfully as Ming Hua took off with that pretentious prick, Unalaq. Was she having trouble with her vision or was it a mild concussion? What in the world made a girl like her stoop so low beneath her level?

Ghazan had always liked her. Over time he grew to admire her perceptiveness, her twisted humor and how, despite everything she's been through, she managed to become the strongest person he's ever known. It didn't hurt that she was also sort of pretty, in her own way. After spending so much time together as they did, trapped as third wheels, sharing private jokes and deep conversations, falling for her was inevitable.

From this point, there were only two options – he either keeps it to himself, hides it from a woman who could basically read his mind, or – he actually tells her. If he does, there's always the danger of rejection. He could read her mind just as well, and he never saw any sign of attraction or flirtation on her part. She probably sees him as the brother she never had, and then he'll end up making a total fool of himself. Everything will get awkward between them and things will never be the same again. He couldn't let that happen.

There was also the possibility of her reciprocating his love, resulting in them becoming a Zaheer-and-P'li sort of couple. But what if he couldn't make that commitment, or something doesn't work out and they'd end up heartbroken to the point they can't even look at each other? Their little group will be destroyed forever, and he can't afford that. They were his family. He won't put it at risk by being careless. No, he'll keep his stupid emotions to himself.

When Ming Hua returned from her night of he-didn't-even-want-to-think-about-it with Unalaq, he couldn't help but ask.

"Well?"

"It's been an interesting night. He sure knew what he was doing," she simpered. There was a new glow to her that only made him feel worse.

"A bit unexpected from such a boring person," he forced himself to smile. "Did he convince you to kidnap the Avatar while you were at it?"

"No, but I'd probably agree to everything he'd say at that point."

The word _gross _played repeatedly through his mind. Poor Ming Hua doesn't have any standards.

A part of him knew they'd be perfect together. The other part knew that at some point, he's bound to mess it all up.

"So are you dating now?"

"As if I could make it through a dinner with him without rolling my eyes until they come out of their sockets. It's called a one-night stand, I'm sure you know all about it. I better get to bed now, I didn't get any sleep last night," she smirked and turned away from him.

He wondered if it's physically possible to be so relieved and yet so repulsed at the same time.


	8. This Is The Place

**Thanks to Elvira and Alena for the mental support.**

Ming Hua feasted her eyes on the untamed beauty of the South Pole. She was nearly shaking with excitement to be surrounded by that much water again, to go back to her old secret training areas. The others weren't as pleased.

After nearly a year of trying, Zaheer managed to persuade them into executing his master-plan. He went on and on of how they could finally change the world, with one plan that is absolutely air-tight and cannot go wrong in any single way. It was bullshit, of course, but eventually they agreed. They've had some plans backfire on them before, but they were always strong enough to handle any changes that may come and get the mission done. This is an actual challenge for them, one they should be able to handle.

They've been practicing diligently for nearly two years, until the new Avatar was announced: some kid named Korra. A few days later, they were already on their way.

* * *

><p>She loved Zaheer like a brother. He was the first person who was ever kind to her, but that seemed to slip away. Lately he became less of a friend and more of a leader. Nobody seemed to notice that but her.<p>

"Let's review this again. Ghazan, Ming Hua, you have two weeks to create these exact tunnels," he provided them with a full map of the South Pole, filled with secret underground tunnels they must create, under the ice and earth, and keep hidden. As if it weren't a big enough of a headache as it is, they must memorize the map as well.

"We strike on the next full moon. We need you at your best," he told her. "Ghazan and P'li will burst in through the front door, no need for stealth. Keep everyone busy until Ming Hua and I sneak through the back. I suppose one parent will either stay with her or run – it shouldn't be a problem for us to procure the Avatar either way. Once we're safe, Ming Hua will form a fog to signal you to retreat through the tunnel back to the rendezvous point."

"Isn't she guarded by twenty White Lotus soldiers or so?" Ghazan raised an eyebrow.

"No. According to my sources, there are currently three of them at her house, and they're not fighters. You should be able to take them down easily. We go in and out; they won't even notice she's gone."

* * *

><p>They spent two weeks tunneling, training and adjusting. P'li and Ghazan had it the hardest. They were out of their element, and had to find some creative ways to get by. For P'li it was a massive coat. For Ghazan, a shuriken made of lava. Ghazan's solution was much more to her liking.<p>

On the night before the mission, Zaheer and P'li went off to their room, as usual, and she was left alone with him, third wheels once more. Although they were incredibly confident of their abilities and imminent success, they both knew there's a chance this will go horribly wrong. It might be her last chance to tell him.

"I hate kids," she muttered. Not exactly what she was planning to tell.

"That's because you're dead inside," he grinned.

Everything always went so easy for him. Nothing surprised or rattled him, he was as calm and steady as it gets. She loved everything about him so much it hurt; his stupid smirk, stupid tattoos, the stupid way he could talk to her about anything in the world, besides _this_.

Since Unalaq she's had many lovers who came and went, none of them managed to get him off her mind for more than an hour. What would he do if she tells him that? Either way, it'll only distract them and get in the way of their most important mission so far.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous about tomorrow." She could tell by the look on his face that he picked up on her lie.

"Me too," he pulled her in for a hug, a bit closer than their usual. She couldn't comprehend the meaning of this. Did he realize? Does he somehow know –

"Good night, Ming Hua," he looked right into her eyes before he let go.

_This is it. This is the time. I have to tell him. Do it. Do it._

"Good night," she said, as they both went into their respective rooms to get plenty of rest before their big operation.


End file.
